Shiro
|color2 = |Name = |Kanji = 白 |Kana = しろ |Roumaji = Shiro |AKA = 『　　』 (with Sora) |Image = Img-character-siro.png |Caption = |Race = Imanity |Gender = Female |Age = 11 |Hair = White/Pale blue |Eyes = Red |Affiliation = Elchea Federation |Occupation = NEET, Queen of Elchea |Height = |Weight = |Appearance = |Skin = |Attire = |Status = Alive |Family = Sora(step-brother) |Friends = Stephanie Dora Jibril |Allies = Clammy Zell Feel Nilvalen |Enemies = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Japanese = Ai Kayano |English = }} Shiro is a 11 year old genius NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training), hikikomori (shut-in) gamer along with her step-brother, Sora which formed 『　　』. She is the main female protagonist of No Game No Life. Appearance Shiro is pale-skinned girl with long messy light blue hair and large, passive golden-red eyes. She is rather slim and about average height. She often wears black sailor uniform which seems to be very loose for her. She is really cute, according to Sora. Personality Shiro is described as a genius in logic and problems, but has difficulty understanding emotions or behaviour, relying on Sora to help her defeat human opponents such as Tet in their chess match. She also rarely shows much emotion at all on her face, and despite her genius intellect, speaks in short terse sentences. Shiro is a master of Chess, and has won every chess game that she has played. She can speak 18 languages and learns Imanity's language in 15 minutes (while Sora needed 1 hour). She is also excellent with games and, along with her brother, is the best in more than 280 games. Shiro is extremely close to her brother, to the point of needing him by her side at all times to be comfortable. She is also shown to have a dry and somewhat twisted sense of humour, and displays signs of jealousy if Sora pays serious attention to other girls, showing she has a brother complex. She is also not above teasing him about his mildly perverse tendencies. If Shiro is separated from Sora by so much as a closed door, she becomes almost catatonic until he returns to her. For this reason she does not bathe as she does not want Sora to see her naked, and she can't separate from him far enough to not be seen. Strengths Shiro has shown to be a genius with an almost supernatural intelligence. Sora has stated that she has beaten a Chess program written to beat a grandmaster twenty times in a row, and she herself has stated that chess is no different from Tic-Tac-Toe. It is also been stated by her brother that she speaks 18 languages, and learned to read Imanity in 15 minutes. Weaknesses While a genius, Shiro has trouble dealing with the human aspects of games, reading human opponents and predicting their moves. A human player doing something unpredictable can unsettle and confuse her, and she relies on Sora to tell her when a human opponent is leading her into a trap, seen in their chess game with Tet. Her other weakness is her reliance on Sora. She can't be separated from him by as much as a door without falling into an almost catatonic state. Trivia *Sora's dad remarried thus making Shiro and Sora only step-sibling, because when they first meet at an age difference of 7 years. Chapter 6, Page 1 *Shiro means white in Japanese, possibly a reference to her albino appearance References Images Shiro Character Info.png|Shiro's anime character info NGNL_Volume_1_cover_page.jpg|Shiro as the cover girl of Volume 1 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Imanity Category:Main characters